Harlan (Social Game)
Harlan is a main character from The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Harlan's life before or as the outbreak began except that he joined the Woodbury community shortly after the apocalypse began; committing a variety of crimes in the town in spite of The Governor before escaping. Sky is sent after him to bring him back to Woodbury to answer for his crimes by The Governor. Post-Apocalypse "Fight or Flight" Harlan is first encountered by the hero at the meeting place between the heroes group and theirs. Harlan offers to trade the Atlanta survivors their stockpile of food for possession of Kimmie. When the hero player refuses, Harlan then demands a new car to make up for the one Tony wrecked. Later, as tension mounts between the two groups, Harlan informs Nathan and the hero player that Dave, Tony, and Sean were killed in a shootout with a group of other survivors and were forced to leave Randall behind after he fell and impaled his leg on a fence. It is also revealed that Harlan is now the new leader of the camp. In an attempt to mend the two groups broken trust for one another, Harlan invites the hero and his group to raid a house not so far from where they are. The hero comes to the realization that he is talking about Kimmie's home and refuses to do so. They quickly inform her family and manage to stop the raid before it begins. Seeing that the hero's group will no longer comply with them, he threatens the group and retreats with his gang. Later, while the hero and Max are out on a mission, Harlan and his group raid the hangar their group is staying at and nearly kill Kara and Arturo. Mauricio manages to get a shot off and hits one of his goons in the behind but not before they manage to take almost all of their provisions. Nathan collects his weapon and rushes after the food thieves no less than 20 minutes before Max and the hero return. Returning from their mission and hearing of the recent assault, Max stays behind to take care of the group while Arturo and the hero go out to support Nathan. However, as the two follow their trail, they find a scene where a struggle happened and later come face to face with Nathan's corpse. Harlan and his men had ambushed him and left him tied to a tree for the walkers to feed on. Max swears that he will have his revenge and holds a vendetta against him ever since. Out of fear of another attack, the group is forced to abandon the hangar for something more supportable and protective which ends up being a warehouse. The group manages to lose Harlan and his group for a while and Harlan does not discover the plane hidden inside. "Outside Woodbury" After paying their respects to one of their fallen survivors, the hero and Trucker are forced away by a herd of walkers when they come across two familiar faces; Adam and Kasumi. They tell the two that they have been hunted by a hostile group for the last few days and are brought in back to camp by the hero and Trucker. After hearing of how they've managed to outfox the hunters, they come across a survivor who is mistaken as one of the hunters. They are taken in and interrogated when a herd of walkers swarm their camp, forcing them to abandon the camp, since named "Camp Nathan" out of respect for their fallen friend. Kasumi is killed and Trucker is kidnapped by an unknown group. The hero and Adam mourn over Kasumi before they notice Trucker's cap on her corpse. The remaining group members settle down at a schoolyard when and agree that the survivor they have interrogated is friendly and not their enemy and is let into the group. Trucker is found after the hero and a new member stumble upon a new camp. He is set free and tells them that the group had planned to leave him tied to be eaten by walkers like Nathan. Later, a fresh deer carcass is found in a contraption and it is revealed that the survivor who was interrogated, Don, was a former member of the group and that Harlan had found a way to steer herds of walkers using the traps he has set up in strategic places which Harlan calls his "Pit Bull Magic". He reveals that he first tried the contraptions using dogs and goats and that Harlan vowed to hunt down anyone who left his group after the new members took a blood oath. He admits that he was freighted and left after he realized he was the only sane one there. He pleads with the hero not to let Harlan take him. Later, Harlan lurks near the camp after one of the members ventures out to kill Harlan alone and makes his presence known. After the group returns from searching, they find Harlan at their camp who extends an invitation to the group to join his, which he has named "The Living". He reveals that he is the one who has been bombarding the group with herds and is impressed with how the survivors have handled everything he's thrown at them. The group, who are struggling with supplies and staying alive, are conflicted with the choice. Max, who missed the invitation, is angered that no one took the opportunity to kill him and heads off to kill any walkers in the area so they won't be used against them. Meanwhile, Harlan continues sending wave after wave of herds towards the group to pressure them into joining. The group begin making defensive perimeters around the camp to counter this. The group, after gaining their footing, soon discover a utopian town of survivors not far from there and go to investigate it. As the hero and Nora, who had been to Woodbury once before head off, they come across Harlan again and attempts to scare them away from Woodbury. The two blow him off as he disappears and late reappears at the gate of Woodbury. He admits that he is impressed with them and how persisting they are, he stalks the two back to camp as they leave. Harlan, still pushing the camp to join his cult, invites the hero out to inspect Woodbury and are spotted by the guards along the wall and shot at. Harlan is shot in the leg and brought back to camp to be healed after he is seemingly proven to be right about Woodbury being dangerous. Harlan and the hero begin to form a bond as he begins to feed the hero lies about Woodbury and what to do next with the group. Harlan later attempts to swoon the rest of the group as he gives a speech about The Governor of Woodbury but fails. The hero manages to stop Max in time as he attempts to kill Harlan on the spot. After a very large herd attacks the camp, the group find their members scattered around. The hero saves Trucker and witnesses a stranger protecting the rest. The stranger introduces himself as Sky and has Harlan worried. He recognizes his face, but cannot tell from where. Time passes, and Sky is welcomed with open arms in the group, though things become intense around Harlan who is crippled from the bullet, since healed. Later, Harlan has the hero meet up with him at one of his shacks and gives him a map leading to the location of 'The Living'. Meanwhile, a large herd passes though the camp, and though no one is killed, the morale of the camp is stricken. Everyone is convinced that the best option would be to join 'The Living'. As the group prepares to leave, Sky pulls the hero aside, pretending to look for supplies when in reality he explains his motives. He takes the map Harlan gave the hero and observes it. He and the hero follow the map to which the group would follow and finds nothing except a large empty plain. Harlan, who had been stalking them, sets some trapped walkers lose and they begin to converge on the two as he makes a run for it. They narrowly escape with their lives and capture the crooked cult leader and bring him back to camp. Back at the schoolyard, Sky reveals who he is and that Woodbury is a place of solitude and invites them to join the community. He explains all that Harlan has done and is a wanted man in Woodbury. The group overall agrees to go with Sky and camp in front of the gate as they await the towns decision to let them in. Sky emerges from the entrance and announces that they are allowed to stay but will have to leave their weapons at the gate. He adds that Harlan will not be harmed by them and will face justice in Woodbury. The group of survivors is happy to be let in and imagine what new life waits for them as Harlan screams and curses at the hero and Sky as they both guide him into the gates of Woodbury. He howls that Woodbury will burn as the gates close behind them. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Harlan has killed: *Nathan (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Social Game *"Fight or Flight" *"Outside Woodbury" Missions Coming Soon Trivia *Harlan is the first and only recurring antagonist in the The Walking Dead Social Game. Category:Social Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Unknown